


Love Like Sugar

by Redleafmornings



Series: Sugar [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consent, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Edited by the lovely Pandalolli!





	Love Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely Pandalolli!

It was always intoxicating when Kylo took him out. Introducing him to the people he worked with and involving him in most conversations made Mitaka feel special. 

At first Dopheld had expected to just be a sort of sad arm candy. Instead Kylo talked about his art, asked him about the gallery owner he had introduced, and flirted with him ruthlessly even around the people he worked with. It was both overwhelming and wonderful. Seeing Kylo around people was like being next to a shining star, sometimes even getting to be in his light. 

It helped that Kylo kept a drink in his hand, but never replaced it too often. He was nicely buzzed but Dopheld wasn’t worried it would spoil their night. They had talked about it beforehand and both agreed that as long as they both consented that night it was okay, even if there was alcohol involved. Sometimes he felt Kylo was too careful, but it also made him feel safe. 

Dopheld looked out the window and could see that the sky was a lighter shade than it had been before. It was beyond late, in a few hours the sun would be coming up and for once he didn’t care. He didn’t even feel tired yet. 

The hand that had been resting high on his back was slipping downwards and rested at the top of his ass a moment. He leaned into Kylo and took another sip of his drink. He wanted to do something in return but he also didn’t want to cross a line. He hadn’t been to enough of his work functions to know. 

“You look so good in that suit.”

Dopheld said under his breath. He purposefully looked up at Kylo through his eyelashes to make their height difference more apparent. He knew how much Kylo liked to feel powerful. 

In their eight months together he had learned a lot: How Kylo liked it when he moaned his name, how Kylo liked to rest an arm around his waist when they slept, and how small gestures seemed to be the ones to get to Kylo the most. 

One of the most important things he had learned was that a sugar daddy was more than someone who paid for what he needed. Kylo sometimes acted as a mentor, introducing him to gallery owners and helping him appear more professional when needed. Although Kylo had introduced him, it had been up to his own work to get him in, and he had. He’d even made enough that he had bought Kylo a small gift. Not that he had given it to him yet, it felt silly every time he was around him. 

He’d sculpted a piece of smoky Alabaster into an almost translucent foggy bead. It was one of his best works, if you weren’t touching it, it almost looked like you wouldn’t even feel it against your fingers. He had threaded it onto a fine chain and it had stayed in his pocket since.

His mind drifted back to the present as the hand moved back up to the middle of his back and he was directed towards the door. 

“Are we leaving?”

“Yes.”

Dopheld’s stomach felt giddy and he pressed a kiss to Kylo’s jaw. He was buzzed enough that he only realised he still had the cup as they were leaving. He awkwardly snuck it into the plant pot by the door so he didn’t walk out with it. 

“Taking me home?”

Dopheld let his voice show his need. After a full night of being together, he felt like it was more than just want. 

Kylo was texting his driver and he only shook his head. 

If he was sober he would pretend not to be disappointed, but the buzz made him pout a little. 

“Hey now. I’ve spoiled you haven’t I?” 

He smiled a little as a kiss was pressed to his forehead, and then a second to his pouting lips. 

“You’re all the way across town and I don’t want to wait that long.”

A hotel then, they often did that for a change, and he was glad. He’d been waiting all night. 

Dopheld tried not to think too hard about how much he wanted Kylo. That it was often more than just sexual, that he felt right being by his side, and how on the mornings when they woke up together Dopheld’s chest felt tight as he looked at Kylo’s face. As far as he was concerned those were thoughts that he mostly banned from his mind. 

He walked with Kylo to the sidewalk and it was only moments before his car pulled up. They both slipped into the back and Dopheld sat in the middle so that he could rest his hand on Kylo’s thigh and feel the muscle there. Kylo kept his arm around him as he had all night, but now he rubbing circles against it. 

Dopheld squeezed the thigh under his hand and then moved up a little higher wondering how far Kylo would allow things to progress in the car. His mouth felt a little dry as his thumb rubbed over his crotch. Kylo only watched him with an amused smirk. 

When there was no negative reaction he shifted his hand to rub against his bulge. The fabric of his suit was soft against his palm, and he nuzzled into Kylo’s neck as he touched him.

His lips brushed Kylo’s throat and he pressed small kisses there. Under his hand he could feel Kylo swelling. It had been a few days and Dopheld missed it, he also didn’t want to wait. 

“You think your driver would notice if I slipped into your lap?”

Kylo’s laugh was soft and deep and it always did something to Dopheld.

“He’d notice. Now have patience, baby.”

The circles kept rubbing against his back, but they moved downward and rested at the top of his ass. He wished there wasn’t clothing between them. 

It was dark and that decided him. Dopheld shifted and started to work on Kylo’s belt. There was a little tutting in his ear, but Kylo also didn’t stop him. Dopheld could feel him watching as he managed to open his fly. It was hard to get at much with the seatbelt and his trousers still on, but Dopheld was both ambitious and horny. 

He managed to wrangle the tip out, rubbing his thumb over it. Even in the darkness it was lovely to look at, flushed with a bead of precome on it. He kept stroking Kylo through his underwear as he looked down at it. 

“I said patience baby, unless you want to be punished.”

The words only made him want it more.

It took a bit of shimmying to get down low enough without taking his seatbelt off. Dopheld could just take the tip, but he could feel Kylo twitch in his mouth. The hand on his back and slid up until it was messing up his carefully styled hair. He hadn’t even done it himself, Kylo had him go to an appointment earlier that day. 

The place was like nothing he had been to before. Mostly his mother had cut his hair and then Thanisson had once he had moved out. It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough, or at least it was until he started seeing Kylo. Now he regularly had appointments for his hair, eyebrows, nails, and waxing. He hadn’t realised how much work it was. 

When their arrangement had started it had taken a while to get used to Kylo pampering him. Now it had been long enough that he just accepted it, with only a slight bit of embarrassment. 

As he lapped his tongue over the glans Kylo tightened his fingers in his hair and he could feel it pull. It bordered on painful but he didn’t stop. At least that was until he felt the car stop. 

The punishment never came and he almost hoped it would in the hotel. 

With as much dignity as he could manage he tried to cover Kylo up with his still open pants before sitting up. 

His cheeks were flushed as the driver looked back at them.

“Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Kylo’s voice sounded gravelly, and they both took a few second to arrange themselves. Dopheld knew there was no fixing his hair, but he was just glad they were at the hotel. He could suffer through a few moments of embarrassment while they checked in. 

His own erection was slightly hidden by his suit jacket, and he held it in front of him while they walked. Unlike him, Kylo had somehow managed to make himself look put together. 

Kylo took Dopheld’s hand in his own, which he almost never did while they were walking. That alone made Dopheld grin. Kylo’s hands were large like the rest of him and Dopheld was rather fond of the way his own hand fit with Kylo’s. 

The building had no name out front and it wasn’t until they were inside that Dopheld realised that this wasn’t a hotel. This was an apartment building. 

His eyes widened as the doorman greeted Kylo and Kylo introduced him as ‘Dopheld Mitaka, my partner’. Dopheld only managed to mumble out a greeting in return as he was pulled to the elevators. Kylo used a key card for the floor, but even though they were alone Dopheld wasn’t about to risk a security camera. 

Not that he was thinking of sex at the moment, he was more in shock that after all this time Kylo was bringing him to his home. Long ago Kylo had expressly told him that he would never come home with him. Yet as the door of the elevator opened into an apartment he knew this was Kylo’s. Dopheld was looking into the entrance and he knew that meant this whole floor was his alone. 

It was dark, sleek and yet somehow a little off. Old books and small knick-knacks personalized it, but also threw off the vibe a little. 

Kylo didn’t let him look too long, just enough to get his shoes and jacket off. Then Dopheld was pulled through a lovely living room with floor to ceiling windows, and both a balcony and stairs leading upwards and downwards. 

From there he was pulled through a short hallway and into a bedroom that screamed Kylo. This room was highly personalized from the half-open blackout curtains down to the oversized bed that Dopheld was shoved down against. 

“Strip.”

Kylo didn’t move to join him, but he started undressing where he was, hanging up his clothing while Dopheld fumbled with his own on the bed. He needed to be naked. 

He was still tugging off his socks when Kylo sat down next to him, dragging him half into his lap. 

“Now what did I say in the car?”

One of Kylo’s large hands mostly covered Dopheld’s ass cheek and he felt a slight tap. Kylo was asking permission before it went further and Dopheld felt his heart pounding at the thought. Any flagging that had happened to his erection on the way up was gone. 

“That you would have to punish me for being bad. I’m ready for it.”

He supplied, looking into Kylo’s dark eyes. The lack of light made them look black and he felt a little slap against his skin. It was hard enough to sting, but it didn’t really hurt, it only added to the excitement of the moment. Kylo rubbed over the skin, rubbing out any soreness before a second smack was felt to Dopheld’s ass. 

Dopheld was blushing from both the spanking and how exposed he was during it. Kylo could see just how turned on it was making him. 

Dopheld let out a little moan, and Kylo kissed him as if to swallow down the sound. He tasted of the alcohol they had been drinking all night, but Dopheld didn’t mind. He lightly sucked on his tongue as a third spank was laid on him. 

Despite his size Kylo was a good judge of how hard each hit should be, adding a little each time, but never going too far. Between each spank he would rub the skin until the soreness faded and all Dopheld could feel was the tingle. 

He felt a drip of precome slide down his own cock, and he wished there was more, but he supposed that was part of his punishment. Just the mouth devouring his own and the hand spanking him until his ass was pink. 

Just when he felt like he was going to have to beg, Kylo broke the kiss and the intensity was back. 

“Are you going to be a good little baby for me now?”

“Yes Kylo.”

Dopheld said the words as if he was selling his soul, and in that moment he might have if it meant that Kylo would be inside him soon. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

The gravelly tone was back with arousal and Dopheld felt the hand massaging his ass move so that he was fingering over his hole. He stretched the skin and Dopheld could feel the tip of his finger almost inside him. 

“I want you to get the lubricant from the nightstand and then you are going to show me just how good you are.” 

Dopheld almost felt giddy as he crawled across the bed with his ass still tingling. 

There had been too much waiting. He hungered for this. 

Kylo watched him bring it back and then allowed him to be the one to coat his cock. Dopheld loved having his hands around it, feeling how big and thick it was. Sometimes he felt impressed that he could fit it all inside him and in a greedy moment he wanted it in him at that second. 

“Can I sit on it?”

The request left his lips as he was finishing. 

“No I want you on your hands and knees. You can do this can’t you?”

“Yes please.”

Dopheld nodded in his desperation, and got on all fours at the top of the bed. That way, if it got rough he could brace himself on the headboard. He’d learned that sometimes he had needed to in the past. Soon he felt Kylo behind him, and he reached back to properly angle his slick cock. 

Before Kylo had the chance Dopheld was pushing himself back on it, forcing the head of Kylo’s cock inside him. It was slow and with small thrusts but he managed to take it. It took a bit of time and ached painfully with no extra prep, even with how often they were together, but he had quickly found he loved the feeling. Being stretched out to his absolute limit, Kylo filling him so much he couldn’t even properly tighten around him, and then using his body however he wanted. 

“Fuck, so eager. What a good boy.” 

Kylo sounded a little breathless, but he didn’t wait long. He leaned over Dopheld, covering him. And then Doph felt the first sharp thrust. 

Even with the copious amount of lube he could still feel Kylo dragging against the walls of his ass as he pulled out again. As he filled him again, Kylo shifted just enough that his hand was covering Dopheld’s as he fucked him. Almost pinning Dopheld under him with his body. 

Dopheld pressed his face into his arm and muffled the noises he was making as Kylo started to work his prostate. Even after all this time it felt hard to let Kylo hear everything, like a part of him didn’t want the man to know how easily he could take him apart. 

Dopheld pushed back eagerly into each thrust. He could feel his cheeks stinging from the contact of Kylo’s hips; they were already sore from the spanking. It complimented the burn of taking in his cock too soon. 

Praise was murmured in his ear as Kylo fucked him, using his body. Kylo was always so proud of him, telling him how good he felt and how much he liked being inside him. 

It felt amazing moving together, hearing the words flow over him and the perfect rhythm that they had found. Time felt suspended even though the light creeping in the window was slowly brightening. 

As Dopheld’s orgasm came close he found himself begging. 

“Come inside me, please. I need to feel you like that. Please.”

He heard a responding noise and then Kylo sped up just a little more and Dopheld came with his hands clutching the blankets under him. 

Kylo didn’t stop, fucking him through his orgasm until he found his own. Dopheld felt his cock releasing deep inside him. It had been a few days and it felt like a lot. Yet Kylo didn’t pull out right away. 

Dopheld allowed himself to savor the moment. 

“Mine. My good boy.”

The second part was added after the fact. Kylo pressed kisses to the back of his head first and then his neck and shoulders as he finally slipped out. The kisses moved down his spine and stop just above his hole. 

“You look so good like this.”

Kylo continued, using his thumb to rub over his still gaping hole. 

“Feels good.”

Dopheld felt like he couldn’t get up, he just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep until the morning. The morning, in Kylo’s apartment, in his bed. There was a spike of excitement at that thought. He still was marveling over the thought when he felt Kylo’s weight leave the bed.

Dopheld watched as Kylo took the folded blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his back. 

“Come on.” 

Light was coming through the window and he was so tired, but Kylo looked amazing. Also Dopheld liked to touch after sex just as much as Kylo did, so he weakly crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up on wobbly legs. He could feel a bit of Kylo’s come leaking down his thigh and he grabbed a tissue and cleaned any that escaped. 

Once he was finished he snuck the necklace into his palm and they walked first through the large living room and then Kylo slipped out onto the balcony. He grabbed a cushion from the patio set and set it on the ground. Kylo sat on it and leaned against the window. 

“In my lap.”

Kylo patted it and Dopheld smiled at him. He looked so cute with his messy hair and the blanket around his shoulders. That was normally not a descriptor that he found fit the man and it only made him more fond to see it. In a terrible moment he realised that at some point this had become more for him than just a casual arrangement. 

It took a few beats to gather himself and pretend that nothing happened. With that, Dopheld obeyed and slipped into Kylo’s lap, laughing in delight as Kylo wrapped the blanket around the two of them. This is how he wanted to stay forever, even with drying sweat between them. 

The air had a nip to it, yet he was warm in Kylo’s arms. The sky was colourful yet the sun was still out of sight. It was perfect. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Kylo tightened his arms around Dopheld. 

“I’ve never brought someone up here. I’m glad you like it.”

The admission was soft, and Dopheld didn’t allow his heart to leap with hope. He had known what he was getting himself into when they started. 

“Thank you Kylo.”

Dopheld turned and pressed a kiss to his jaw. The tiredness was starting to settle in and as Dopheld snuggled back into his arms he tried to memorize every feeling, smell and sight. He wanted to be able to think of it again later. 

He felt his way down Kylo’s arm inside the blanket and pressed his present into his palm, not wanting to make a big deal about it. 

Dopheld kept his eyes on the sunset while Kylo inspected it. 

“It’s beautiful.”

The complement sounded honest and warm, and Dopheld smiled despite himself. 

“I thought of you when I got the stone.”

It looked just like smoke, like Kylo, something he couldn’t really hold, but he could look and appreciate beyond his reach. Those words stayed in his throat and he accepted another kiss. He watched, feeling embarrassed as Kylo put it on. 

“I love it, thank you.”

He could hear that Kylo meant it. It wasn’t the words he had been speaking at the party all night. His tone was honest and warm. 

Dopheld almost couldn’t feel the cold on his face as he settled back into his lap, this time enjoying the sunrise on a whole different level.


End file.
